


Sora the Sleeping Beauty

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Having noticed a recurring theme in fairy tales, Sora has a theory.He asks Riku to test it out - to try and wake Sora up with a kiss.Kink: Somnophilia. Flatulence. Cream Pie. Undressing the Unconscious.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 20





	Sora the Sleeping Beauty

Sora and Riku were standing in the ocean. The were searching for shadows under the surface of the water. When they glimpsed one, they plunged a hand in and caught the fish with their bare hands. They chucked them into the buckets that dangled from their elbows. 

Since stepping into the sea, they had been silent as to not scare away their dinner. But eventually the silence was broken by Sora. 

"Hey, Riku..."

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking about my Power Of Waking... and I've thinking about when I was asleep and it took you and Ansem a year to wake me up with that computer... and then you woke me up again after I failed Yensids tasks..."

"What about it?"

"Well, I've been thinking about the Princesses of Heart. Jiminy Cricket told me their stories... Snow White was woken by a kiss. Briar Rose was woken by a kiss too. Do you think that would have worked for us?"

"Well, I think it worked because it's a true loves kiss."

"But you love me. I'm your best friend. And I love all my friends."

Riku turned away in effort to hide his blush. "It's not the same type of love..."

"Did you try?"

"Did I try kissing you? No..."

"Then how do you know it wouldn't work? Those Princesses only knew their husbands for, like, a day, and it worked. We've known eachother forever. So we may be friends, but we love eachother more than they ever did. My love for you is true."

Riku tried to keep his composure, but he was flabbergasted. It was a very unexpected conversation. "Well... I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"Would you try it?"

Rikus eyes went as large as dinner plates. He looked at Sora to see if he was being earnest, but of course he was, because Sora was the most earnest person in the world, and other worlds, and the universe. So Riku was speechless. He loved Sora, and it was more than love someone would have for a friend. He loved Kairi, but not the way he loved Sora. He loved the King, but not the way he loved Sora. He didn't even realise how intense his love for Sora was until they were first stolen away from the island and Sora started making new friends. He had a craving to be the most important person in Soras life, the way Sora was the most important person in Rikus life, and his jealousy poisoned him.

Riku had recovered but it had taken him years to do so.

And now... Sora was asking him to kiss him? And was saying their love was mutual and true... there was a part of him that was happy. But there was also a fear. 

"What if I kiss you... and you don't wake up? Does that mean we could never be anything...? That our fate is decided?"

"Could never be anything? What do you mean?"

Riku realised his words but he was too upset to back pedal. His fear made him turn cold. 

"...You don't have to if you dont want to," Sora reassured. And then that seemed to be the end of the conversation. 

They cooked the fish by a fire on the beach, but Riku didn't eat any of them. That night, Riku could not sleep at all.

The next day, Riku, who, being an albino, was already ghostly white, was somehow even paler.

Sora had noticed and felt incredibly guilty.

"Riku... I'm sorry for freaking you out yesterday. I should have known the idea of kissing me would be weird. I don't know what I was thinking. A-And I don't want it to come across as if I didn't appreciate all your hard work to wake me up. I wasn't calling you lazy or anything. It was a stupid idea."

Riku didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. Sora could see Riku was distressed but didn't know how to make things better. Seeing that his apology hadn't helped things, he shuffled nervously. "Should I... I don't know... if there is anything I can do..."

"It wasn't... you asking me to kiss you that was making me... its the idea that... I'm... not your truest love."

"You... my truest love...?", Sora echoed. 

"You love everyone..."

"You think you're not important enough?"

Rikus voice got stuck in his throat. Or maybe it was vomit. He felt nauseous with anxiety. 

"I mean, if it doesn't work, it could be because I'm not a princess. Did you think about that?"

Riku blinked in realisation. "No I... hadn't actually."

"Is that what you've been panicking about? Even now, you're afraid you're not important to me? I thought you realised when you broke free from Malificent that that wasn't true. Riku... you're so stupid!"

"I know... I'm so-"

Sora pulled Riku into an embrace.

"You and your jealousy! The next time you find me asleep, kiss me! And if I don't wake up just carry on kissing me until I do! Who knows... maybe it'll take more than a kiss..."

"What does that mean?"

Soras eyes wondered cheekily. "Nothing... I'm just saying... Briar Rose got pregnant before she woke up - and she's a princess. Her Fairy Godmother said that a kiss should wake her up, but it didn't wake her up immediately. Her prince didn't give up though. Maybe he realised a kiss isn't all there is to it." Sora glanced at Riku to see his reaction, and was pleased to see that Riku was hanging off every word. "So... do you think its worth a try?"

Riku blinked and then smiled softly. "Yeah..."

That night, Sora murmured and squirmed as he woke up. He could barely open his eyes though. He was still so tired, but a sensation was stirring him from his slumber. He just about managed to open his eyes enough to look around. His pants had been pulled off, dangling from one leg. His legs were open and Riku was kneeling between them. He had two fingers inside Sora and was massaging his prostate.

Sora was genuinely shocked, but he was so exhausted that he couldn't react. All his limbs were too heavy. His toes curled and he let out a long moan. But at the sound of his voice, Riku froze. Sora closed his eyes and pretended he was still asleep. 

Riku shook him slightly, but he didn't react. After a moment, Sora felt fingers press inside him again. Sora had never exercised such self restraint in his life. He hadn't felt pleasure like that before. He'd never been touched like this before.

His shirt was pulled up and his nipple was sucked. Soras eyes snapped open and his mouth went wide, but thankfully Riku wasn't looking at him and he fixed his expression. He bit his lip and clutched the sheets. His body was on fire. He'd never been so sensitive before. When Riku released him from his mouth, with a popping sound at that, it was excruciating. He wanted more but he stayed quiet. 

When Riku took his fingers out of him, Sora peaked with one eye. His lashes were so long that Riku couldn't tell his eye was slightly open. Riku was undoing his belt. Sora snapped his eye shut.

His hand was lifted up, then let go. Sora was confused and held it in the air a while before putting it back down again. When his hand was lifted again, he figured that Riku was testing if he was waking up or not. So Sora let his hand fall limply. When his hand was picked up a third time, it was wrapped around something. It was thick and warm. Rikus hand was wrapped around his, to make him grip it. He guided Soras hand too and fro. Sora realised what he was holding, what he was doing. His hand started to sweat. His cheek was stroked.

Soras hand was let go and he let it fall limply. He was rolled onto his side. His leg was pulled up. Sora shoved his face into his pillow as he felt something enter him, and it was much thicker and hotter than before. Soras rim had to stretch significantly to take him. Riku put and arm around him and started thrusting. 

Sora wanted to hold onto Rikus arm and embrace him back, but he forced himself to clutch the pillow instead. It was such a bizzare sensation. He was so full. Sora bit the pillow. Sora was a virgin, so he was tight and Riku had to fight against his muscles that were trying to push him out. It felt so amazing Sora couldn't help but give a slight scream. But as before Riku froze and Sora went silent. After a moment, the thrusting continued.

Sora never wanted it to end but all good things do. Riku pulled out and rolled Sora onto his back. He released his seed on Soras penis.

Soras body was still but his mind exploded. He had a hot flush.

He peaked under his lashes again. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to steal a glance. Riku didn't notice because he was admiring his mess. 

He started licking Soras crotch clean off his seed. Soras eyes rolled in ecstasy and he closed them again. He didn't know a pleasure like this existed. 

Riku started jerking Sora off. He lifted one of Soras legs and licked his foot. 

It. Felt. So. Good. 

Sora grunted and his seed splashed everywhere as he had an orgasm. He gave little moans as Riku cleaned him up again. 

He'd always loved Riku, but the orgasm had made that love intensify. Sora had mana, but what Riku had just made him feel was truly the most magical sensation he'd ever felt. 

Riku tucked Sora in, then left through the window. 

The next morning, Sora had a hard time pretending nothing happened. He tried to just avoid eye contact when Riku joined him and Kairi at the paopu tree. The trio shared good mornings. 

"How'd you sleep, Riku?", Kairi asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Good, thank you."

"...How 'bout you, Sora?", Riku asked. 

"Oh...," Sora tried to sound as casual as possible. "I had a weird dream but I'm feeling good this morning... how about you?"

Kairi laughed. "He just answered that, silly."

"Oh. Right. My bad."

And the day went on as every other day on Destiny Islands did, though there was a tension that none of them spoke on.

The next night, Sora was so nervous that he struggled to get to sleep. When midnight came around, he resorted to casting Sleep on himself. He fell into a mana induced slumber.

When he awoke the next morning, he was sore, inside and out. His neck was covered with bruises, his face was sticky, and he winced as he climbed out of bed, because his backside was so tender. He had a stomach ache.

He tentatively used two fingers to spread his rim. He winced and farted out Rikus seed. He sighed as he was finally emptied. Riku must not have been gone very long, because the seed was still warm. 

On the third night, Sora couldn't sleep through Rikus activities, though natural means nor mana, nor could he pretend to. He awoke mid-orgasm, and Rikus striking blue eyes were looking straight at him. It was an otherworldly sensation. 

Riku had both hands around Soras throat. He was staring deep into Soras eyes, deep into Soras soul, as he thrust into him. Sora, who had fought collosal creatures, had never felt so small. He held Rikus wrists and gave a strained cry with each thrust.

The bed was creaking and rocking and seemingly on the verge of breaking. Rikus silver hair made a curtain over them, allowing Sora to see nothing but him.

Soras eyes rolled as Riku pushed into the hilt and ground against his prostate. Sora tore Rikus hands off his throat so he could speak.

"Riku...", Sora shuddered. "How long have you been here?"

"You finally woke up? Third times the charm I guess. You were right after all..."

"You're my hero!", Sora cheered. "I knew you could do it! You're my Prince Charming!"

His smile took Riku off guard and it was so beautiful, it pushed Riku over the edge. Sora screamed as Riku came inside him. Riku collapsed with exhaustion ontop of him. 

Sora pressed their sweaty foreheads together. He rubbed Rikus pale, broad shoulders and kissed his ear. "You know what happens now, right?", Sora asked. 

"What?", Riku mumbled into his shoulder. 

"We're gonna live happily ever after..."

**The End**


End file.
